I Am a Muderer I Am the Cat
by hideousbeauty
Summary: This is seriously the first thing I ever wrote. It's years old, unfinished, and not that great. So...
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_So, I actually started this story forever and a day ago under a different account, but it was one of the few that I thought I might actually like… So, I went and stole it from my old account (before anyone thinks I stole this from a random little kid). I am changing some of the words simply to give it more depth than from a thirteen- year- old's perspective. So, I really hope you enjoy this semi- depressing story of how Kyo battles with his inner anger demons. R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket._

"…Are you okay?" Her voice was quiet and almost inaudible. I felt her lay her hand on my shoulder. "Are you able to sit up?"

I tried my hardest and, with some terrible shots of pain, was able to bring myself up to a reasonable position propped on my elbows to at least where she was better in my view. I shook my head, trying to clear it and open my ears a little.

"Can you remember what happened?" She was sitting on the foot of my bed staring at me with her mouth so tight it looked more like a line.

I closed my eyes and saw so many deep pools of blood that my eyes popped back open fast. I shuddered. "I see pieces… Pieces I hope aren't real? Nightmares almost… I'm trying to forget."

"You can't..." She looked away from me. In horror? "I don't think what you're seeing is a nightmare… Your cousin and... She are dead... They were found at the bottom of the hill by the ocean in blood. There were blood stained footprints we knew weren't human, but no animal other people could recognize." She looked back. I looked away that time. "We followed them-"

"No… No, you're wrong." I shook all over. Angry at myself, terrified she was telling the truth, and scared as the images came in faster and more clear. "I couldn't have- not them."

"Kyo…"

"No!" I stood and ran down to the shore at the bottom of the only hill she could be thinking of. Sure enough, there was a large pool of blood, more blood than only two people could hold it looked like. I began to cry and their screams came back…

I am Sohma Kyo, and I am a monster. I am a human cursed by the Zodiac. I am the cat, and I am a murderer- murderer of the people I cared about most… The only people who ever truly cared about me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Kyo…" Her dark hair fell over her naked body. "I only wish you could touch me." She moaned in delight as she touched herself in the most sensitive area. She was lying on my bed alone, the thin sheet twisted slightly, lacing through and around her smooth legs. Her pale skin was slightly illuminated by the pale moon falling in through the open windows that led out onto the roof.

I hovered near her, taking photos of her with the camera she had given me a few months ago for my birthday. Having already pleasured myself, I was able to fully concentrate on her silky body and how she moved, the way she sounded. I smiled as I snapped another picture.

As she came, she let out one of the soft moans I'd come to know of her. After a minute a regaining her composure, she sat up and smiled. "What are you doing?" She began to twist her mess of hair up on top of her head.

I snapped another picture. "Leave it down." I smiled as she let go and it cascaded back down over her bare chest. She stood up, taking the sheet with her. "Here." I draped the sheet across her shoulders and lead her to the windows where she looked up at the full moon. "There. The lighting is perfect." I snapped another picture. "You're beautiful, you know." I lowered the lens and smiled as I kissed her soft lips.

"You're being awfully sweet tonight, Kyo." She smiled her sweet smile.

"I'm just happy." I kissed her again, making sure our bodies didn't make contact, the smiles never leaving our faces.

"I have to go, Kyo…" Her smile disappeared.

I looked away from her, crushed- pissed. I took the camera strap from around my neck and threw it to the bed. "Dammit, Tohru."

"You know he'll be back soon…"

"Maybe you shouldn't be going back there!" I began to get angry. "If he sees you here, he'll-"

"He won't leave me. He'll hurt you, and neither of us wants that. I'm sorry, I really am… But I love him-"

"And what? You don't love me? Then what the fuck are you doing here every night, Tohru?" I began to get angry, getting up in her face as my nostrils flared.

"You know that's not true…."

"What then? You just use me for sex, and then go right back to his bed! You don't think he's going to find out? How do you think he'd feel if he found out? Then he'd never let you see me. Is that what you want?"

"No, I just… I love you both, Kyo."

"I don't want to hear it." I walked over to the windows. "You obviously don't love either of us as much as you love yourself, Tohru." I turned back to her. "If you did then you wouldn't be torturing me like this, and you'd be thinking about how he would feel if he were to ever find out, wouldn't you?"

I saw the tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes, and even then I couldn't stop. "You're nothing but a selfish bitch! That's why you won't choose between the two of us. Not because you're in love with us both, or even either of us. You're in love with yourself, and for months now I've just been here hoping you might leave him and actually choose to be with me like the naïve dumbass it seems like I really am!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, not letting up for a second for her to defend herself. "You're in love with yourself, and that's the only person you ever have been or will ever be in love with. I'm not doing this anymore, Tohru! I _can't_!" I picked the camera back up off the bed and walked back over to the window. "Do you want to know what I really think of everything you're putting all of us through?"

She was crying heavily now. "Kyo… Please don't… I really do love you. I can't just hurt him for no reason though. He's been nothing but good to me. I can't just leave him for no reason."

"I didn't realize there was no reason!" I half- screamed at her.

"There's no reason to anyone except us. As far as anyone else even knows, we don't even speak! Kyo, please, I really do love you, and you know you're really the one I want to be with-"

"Then just be with me!" I did scream this time.

"I can't!" She screamed back. "Yuki-"

At the sound of his name, my temper broke. I threw the camera as hard as I could out the window, and we both watched as it sailed through the night sky. She gasped as it fell to the hard Earth and broke open, exposing the film inside. I stifled a gasp as I realized that it had fallen at someone's feet.

That's when I guessed that she had seen him too. "Yuki…!" She bolted out of my room as the rat bent down to pick up the film. He held it up and saw what I could only imagine was the last pictures on the film. He looked up at the door as she got to it, still wrapped in my bed sheet, and then to me, the hurt expression on his beautiful face light, only heavy enough to knock the breath out of me. He dropped the film back to the ground, a single tear glistening under the only streetlight in front of the house.

"Yuki, I-" She tried to start, tried to find the words. She took a step forward, and he responded by simultaneously taking a hurt step back. He shook his head before looking back at me. I lowered my head, in shame, regret, and pain for my cousin. He simply walked away back the way he came in a silence that was deafening.

She ran a few steps off the porch before falling to her knees in the dust. "Yuki…"

I shed my single tear, and not knowing what else to do, I laid down on my bare bed and tried to force myself to get some sleep for the long day that I could guarantee was coming the next day between cat and mouse.


End file.
